Kamata Fiera
The Kamata Fiera is Kamata's long-standing sports car. The Fiera is is one of the easiest cars to drive within the Ridge Racer series, and is a perfect car for beginner players. The car's design is based on the Toyota Supra with elements of the Mitsubishi GTO. This machine has existed in every Ridge Racer game, apart from Rage Racer and Ridge Racer Type 4. The original Fiera from 1st Ridge Racer game makes an appearance in 2011's Ridge Racer Unbounded as a pre-order bonus car under the name "Ridge Racer Car Mk1." Ridge Racer V "This car has a light feel and allows anybody to experience the joy of sports driving. It is a popular drift car for beginners." The Extra variant features a modified version of its original 3.0 liter engine (KA-30FRF) while the Extra Oval version features a custom 5.2 liter turbocharged inline-6 engine made by Jeger. Description (normal variant - as stated by the announcer): "The Fiaro is Kamata's flagship rear-wheel drive sports car known for its simple lines and excellent driving characteristics." Description (extra variant - as stated by the announcer): "This modded Fiaro retains the excellent driving manners of the original with aerodynamic improvements." Ridge Racer 6 "FIERAs are popular for their ease of handling. These cars are very straightforward, running, turning, and stopping just as their drivers command." In Ridge Racer 6, the Fiera is notable for its excellent inertia drift ability. Its Standard drift type makes it a well-balanced machine. Ridge Racer 7 Specifications for Ridge Racer 7's iteration of the Fiera is as follows: Exclusive to Category 3 is the Kamata Fiera Complete Machine, obtainable by earning 100 Manufacturer's Points with Kamata. Initially, the Fiera is available with a 5-speed transmission, but from Category 3 onwards, it's fitted with a 6-speed transmission. The Fiera appears as one of the starter cars in Ridge Racer 7, given to the player after completing the Kamata Manufacturer's Trial. It is one of the easiest cars to drive in the game, with it's standard drift type. Specifications (Ridge Racer PSP) *Drift Type: Standard *Engine: V6 *Max RPM: 9000 *Length: 176 inches *Width: 71 inches *Height: 46 inches *Max Speed: 136 mph *Description: Popular due to its well-balanced performance, this potent Fiera had all 765 of its limited edition model sold out within 15 minutes.﻿ Specifications (Ridge Racer Unbounded) *'Class:' Street *'Drivetrain:' RWD *'Speed: '''2/5 (146mph/237km/h) *'Acceleration: 3/5 *'Handling: '''2/5 *'Strength: '1/5 *'Drifting: '2/5 Specifications (Ridge Racer Slipstream'') '''Specs: Class 04 *'Top Speed:' 245 kmh/152 mph (267 kmh/165 mph maxed) *'Acceleration:' 19.10 s (18.20s maxed) *'Grip:' 1.56 G (1.79 G maxed) *'Drift:' -10% (0% maxed, from Mild to Standard) *'Price:' 18000CR Ridge Racer Vita The Fiera returns in Ridge Racer Vita, and as ever, maintains its Ridge Racer 7 looks, but now with an aggressive body design. It still retains its V6 engine and six-speed gearbox. In-game text: If the SYNCi is the symbol of Kamata's new age, then the Fiera is no doubt representative of the Kamata tradition. Compared to the 2006 model, the new model adds an extra 200mm to its length and 100mm to its width. This long and wide body, combined with a lowered height, gives the machine a much more aggressive look. Loyal fans would be interested to know that the model has also been upgraded with a refined bodyline and LED headlights for a modern feel. The Fiera encompasses the best of a sports coupe through the '90s and 2000s. And its legend still continues. Trivia *Fiera is the Italian and Spanish translation for "beast" or "wild animal". *The Fiera has had the most appearances throughout the series to date. *In Ridge Racer V, it was called the Fiaro, but renamed as the Fiera in later games. In Slipstream, it was renamed again to "Fiarre". Fiaro may be derived from F/A Racing, with the forward slash being replaced by the letter I. *In Rage Racer, two opponent cars in Class 2 resemble the classic F/A Racing Fiera. *The 765-car limited edition mentioned in the description of the car in the PSP games is possibly a "launch edition" model. *According to Ridge Racer 6's in-site description, a special edition of the Fiera was equipped with paddle shifters, implying that the car had an automatic/semi-automatic transmission. *A special paint job can be downloaded for Ridge Racer Vita, although this is exclusive to the Japanese version and for Japanese Playstation Network accounts. The special paint job features Haruka Amami, an idol from Namco's other series, The iDOLM@STER *According to Slipstream's description, it was rumored that the Fiarre would be discontinued. This could be a reference to the full model change it received on the Vita game. See also * Higuchi Sprout, a car in Critical Velocity similar to the Fiera. Gallery Ridge Racer Kamata Fiera RR.jpg Ridge Racer V Fiaro RRV.jpg Fiaro Pics.jpg Ridge Racer (PSP) 765.jpg Ridge Racer 7 Kamata Fiera RR7.jpg Ridge Racer (2011) Fiera.jpg Ridge Racer Unbounded Fiera1.jpg Fiera TTT2.jpg Ridge Racer Slipstream Rrs fiarre f.PNG|Front view Rrs fiarre b.PNG|Back view Rrs fiarre c.PNG|Modified Screenshot 2017-02-10-17-31-36.png|Ditto FiarreNitroSpeed.jpg|Highest recorded speed Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer Unbounded cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer (PS VITA) cars Category:Ridge Racer 3D cars